


I Am Yours

by PiinkLolliipop



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, CEO Lexa (The 100), Clexa, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, clexa au, love is love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiinkLolliipop/pseuds/PiinkLolliipop
Summary: Clexa AU in the present world.Setting is set in San Francisco.Will not spoil it so go ahead and read.Enjoy though





	1. Emerald Green Meets Crystal Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever FanFic so please be indulgent with me.  
> Any comments and or suggestions to improve it are more than welcome.

It's a bit chilly for a spring evening...

So,  instead of watching Netflix after work, Lexa decided to have a jog to ease her troubled mind.

She quickly changed her working outfit to a more comfortable one. Loose jogging pants, fitted t-shirt, a black hoodie and her Nike running shoes.

She finds herself jogging on Potrero Hill when she spots a blonde girl picking up flyers all over the sidewalk.

Naturally she walked up to help her.

 **L:** Uhmmmm, Hey... Let me help you... What happened?

 **C:** Yeaah... Hi... That will be nice.. Uhmmm... A gust of wind sent my flyers flying!!

The blonde girl chuckles at her joke and Lexa couldn't help but laugh too.

She looks at the blonde girl intently and realized how pretty she is.

Her emerald green eyes met the blonde girl's crystal blue ones. Lexa was mesmerized.

As she helped the blonde girl, she read one flyer silently... It is a flyer for the opening of a new art gallery "The Grounder's".

Curious as she is she asked the blonde girl...

 **L:** So, you're working at the art gallery then huh?

 **C:** Uhmmm... I'm the owner actually. Clarke. Clarke Griffin. _(holding her arm out to shake Lexa's hand)_

 **L:** Ohhh right! _Klark_! _(Emphazing on the last K.)_ I'm Lexa. Lexa Woods. _(slightly blushing and taking Clarke's hand to hers...)_

She couldn't believe how soft Clarke's hand is. She wouldn't let go but that'll be awkward. So she let go a bit disappointed though.

Clarke on the other side couldn't help but feel butterflies inside her. She's turning bright red... Touching Lexa electrified her to her core. Even if she's not trusting what will come out of her mouth she decided to stark up a conversation.

 **C:** Woods? Of Woods Holdings?

 **L:** Uhmmm.. Yup! Guilty... _(surrendering both her arms)_

 **C:** _(laughing at Lexa's gesture)_ I've read all about you. Forbes 50 Most Powerful CEOs. I'm pretty impressed to be honest.

Lexa's red as blood. She doesn't take compliments well.

 **L:** Thanks but I'm just trying to make my company survive you know.

 **C:** I know it's more than that. You're one of the best there is. _(smiling affectionately at Lexa)_

 **C:** Not to be rude but I got to go... But I hope to see you at our opening night. It's the day after tomorrow. 7pm. You can bring a date even. You're my VIP guest. May we meet again, Lexa _(winks at Lexa)_

 **L:** _(blushing)_ Thanks for the invite. Flattered really. I promise you I'll be there but I assure you I won't be bringing a date... _(winks at Clarke)_. May we meet again _Klark_.

Clarke's inside are burning just by hearing her name pronounced by Lexa this way.

The two girls parted ways with heavy hearts but knowing they'll be seeing each other soon gives them reason to have a silly smile plastered on their faces.

* * *

Seeing Clarke obviously helped Lexa forgot why she jogged on the first place.

Keeping Clarke's smiling face on her mind, she happily jogged back home.

Home? It's a mansion really. It can house at least 13 families but It's only her and her older sister Anya who lives in it with their domestics of course.

They inherited it from their parents Indra and Gustus just like their family company... Woods Holdings. One of the most powerful company in the US and abroad.

She entered the foyer just as Anya, her older sister came walking in...

 **A:** Where have you been... Dorky?

 **L:** Don't call me that Nerd. I went out for a jog.

 **A:** Troubled mind? Did the jog helped?

Lexa's debating with herself if it's worth it to tell her sister that she met someone. But remembering all the blind dates her sister used to set up to get her laid helped her make up her mind.

 **L:** Uhmm... Actually I met someone A... _(reddening at what just came out of her mouth)_

 **A:** Ohhh!!! Really???  Your jogging led you to meet someone? Next time you jog, I'm in. Tell me about this someone. Now!!

 **L:** Let me go and shower first please. I feel filthy... You can choose something on Netflix for movie night.

 **A:** OK Dorky. Be quick though. I can't wait to hear every details.

 **L:** _(laughing)_ There isn't much to it really.

Remembering Clarke's twinkling blue eyes as she steps inside the bathroom with a silly grin plastered all over her face.

* * *

Clarke struggles with her flyers box while trying to find her car keys in her bag.

She finally found it and put down the box in her Audi's trunk.

She's smiling like a silly little girl while thinking about Lexa. She never saw a beauty like hers before. She's enthralled.

Thanking the gust of wind that causes Lexa to cross her path.

She arrived home safely without really realizing she has already arrived.

She looked at her newly acquired house, admiring it. Very welcoming from the outside and very homey and comforting on the inside.

She was just about to open the front door when it flung open...

Right in front of her is her bestfriend and roomate, Raven Reyes.

 **R:** Hey, princess let me help you with that box _. (lifting the box from Clarke's arm and putting it down at the living room)_

 **C:** Hey, love... Thanks. How was your day?

 **R:** Had clients coming in and out this morning. But the afternoon was a bore though. How was your's?

 **C:** Very hectic day. With the opening and everything. But tonight was unexpected though.

 **R:** Why? What happened? _(Looking curious and worried at the same time)_

 **C:** _(sensing her friend's worried look)_ OMG Rae it's OK. It was really a good thing. I actually met someone. You'll freak out when I spill the beans.

 **R:** Then spill the beans now princess.

 **C:** Not yet, I'll go shower first. Go ahead and choose a movie to watch.

 **R:** Oh keeping the suspense then. This better be good Griffin. What do you want to watch?

 **C:** I dunno, go choose yourself.

Clarke sways her hips to the bathroom whistling remembering Lexa's emerald green eyes.

Completely ignoring that Lexa's doing the exact same thing as her.


	2. Longing For Those Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa AU in the present world.  
> Setting is set in San Francisco  
> Will not spoil it so go ahead and read.  
> Enjoy though.

Lexa walks out of the bathroom as if she's on a cloud.

Walking swiftly to her walk in closet... She pulled a sports bra, brief and a loose shorts.

She dresses up quickly and makes her way to the movie room... Impatient to spill the details to Anya.

 **A:** I chose a series for tonight. Hope you don't mind. The 100... That OK?

 **L:** I don't mind, A... _(smiling as she sees her sister with bowls of snacks)_

She went to the fridge in the corner of the room to take out some drinks. Putting them on the table she slumps heavily on the couch beside her sister.

 **A:** _(impatience seeming through her eyes)_ So.... Care to spill the details, Lexi.

 **L:** Promise me you won't tease me for this A. Promise me....

 **A:** I promise Dorky.

 **L:** Nerd!!... _(as the opening credits to The 100 starts... She can't help but think of Clarke as she sees a blonde girl appear in the TV screen in front of her)_

 **A:** So??? I'm waiting Lexi!!

 **L:** _(Groans internally as Anya nudged her from her thoughts)_ Right... Uhmmm... So how do I spill this to you? ( _She sense her reddiness exploding in her face)_

 **A:** Owww come on Dorky... spill it.

 **L:** Uhmmm... A, I think this is it. The day I've been waiting for, for so long. I think I'm falling in love. How do they say it in French? Oh yeah... _Coup de Foudre_??  _(smiling sheepishly)_

 **A:** Whaaat???? Miss Woods CEO is freaking in love? You're fast Dorky. Real fast.

 **L:** I dunno A... It's just that I had butterflies and God knows that I haven't experienced that in a long time. A very long time.

 **A:** I know Lexi. I know. So care to describe my future sister in law?

 **L:** She's so perfectly beautiful to be true A.  
Crystal blue eyes and blonde hair. Cute little nose. She has a beauty mark just above her lip. She's gorgeous A. Really!! A perfect princess. And her cute laughter... That'll be the death of me. I promise you.  _(reminiscing her delicious encounter with Clark)_

 **A:** Ohh cupid hit you hard. Didn't he?

 **L:** You bet he did. Her name is Clarke. Clarke Griffin. Actually I will be going to her gallery's opening night the day after tomorrow. You should come with me. I did tell her though I won't be bringing a date. But you don't count as one.... _(slightly jabbing her sister on the rib)_.

 **A:** You're fast Woods. Real fast. Sure,  I'll come with you... Hope to bump into my future wife there too. _(grinning and grabbing the pillow beside her and throws it squarely into Lexa's face)_

Comfortable silence ensues while they watch the series but Lexa's mind is elsewhere... Trying not to forget those twinkling crystal blue eyes.

* * *

Clarke went out of the bathroom still enthralled by her encounter with Lexa earlier.

She went to her dressing to grab her overly sized shirt, a thong and a pyjama short. She dresses quickly as a breeze makes her shudder.

She skips to the living room... Glad to see Raven already prepared snacks and drinks for their movie night.

 **R:** I chose a series for tonight though. Hope you don't mind. It's The 100...

 **C:** It's okay Rae. Haven't seen it...

 **R:** So, princess... I'm waiting for the dits...

 **C:** _(slightly blushing as she thought of Lexa)_ Promise you'll keep this to yourself, Miss Mechanic... Promise me or I'll cut your head off.  _(throwing Raven a pillow while holding the urge to laugh out loud)_

 **R:** I can't promise that C. You know me... But I'll try though.

 **C:** OK... Here goes... You remember Lexa Woods? I've been talking about her all week...

 **R:** Oh yeah... The CEO on Forbes magazine... What about her? OMG CLARKE!!! Don't tell she's the one you met!!!!

 **C:** _(really blushing this time while nodding slowly)_ I met her thanks to a gust of wind actually.

 **R:** Huh?  _(confused and amused at the same time)_

 **C:** A gust of wind sends my flyers flying. _(smiling as she remembers Lexa's laugh at her stupid joke)_

 **R:** WTF?? Sheer luck babe. Sheer luck. Describe her to me... Puhleeeaase!

 **C:** She's beautiful Rae. Breathtaking... She has a set of emerald green eyes that seems to touch my very core... Her lips... Rae... I just can't. When she touched me... I was electrified. I had butterflies Rae.

 **R:** You're lovestruck already. And it's the first time you met her. Slow down princess. I don't want you to get hurt.

 **C:** I know Rae but I haven't felt this for anyone for a very long time and you know that. Maybe it's destiny.

 **R:** Planning on seeing Emerald Eyes soon?

 **C:** I actually invited her to the gallery's opening. And you are coming with me.

 **R:** You are sleek C. _(winks at Clarke)_ Of course I'll be there. The whole crew will be  there too.

 **C:**  The whole crew? Meaning Finn will be there too? _(groaning loudly)_

 **R:** Yeah... Don't worry babe I'll keep an eye on him. Will not allow him to become a trouble. Don't worry I gotcha. 

 **C:** You're such a life saver Rae. I love you!!  _(absolutely thankful to have her best friend beside her)_

 **R:** Love you too C. I can't wait to meet her. I'm happy for you. You know that right?

Clarke smiles at her best friend. Well she's more of a sister really. They grew up together...

Since Raven became an orphan at the age of 9. The Griffins took her in as if she's their own.

Clarke and Raven inseparable since then. And now here they are roomates in San Francisco with there own businesses.

The Grounder's Art Gallery for Clarke and The Mechanic's Haven garage for Raven. 

Raven dozed off comfortably on her lap while Clarke continue to watch the TV series. But her mind is full of Lexa Woods to fully concentrate.

* * *

Lexa woke Anya up as they both slept on the couch yesterday night.

 **L:** Wake up Sissy or we'll be late for work...

 **A:** I can't believe you let us sleep on the couch, Dorky!!

Lexa responded by throwing her a pillow. Her thoughts went to the blonde girl she met yesterday night... Butterflies filling her stomach as she daydreams...

 **A:** So, Miss Hearteyes... Had some wet dreams?

 **L:** _(blushing...)_ Shof op Anya!! * _shut up_ *

She spoke _Trigedasleng_ , a language she invented with her sister and cousin Lincoln. They needed it to discuss things without others understanding them

 **A:** Oh Mademoiselle is touchy this morning... _(she walks out to the kitchen smelling freshly brewed coffee, pancakes and bacon)_

 **L:** I will kill you A. _(she followed her to the kitchen...)_

 **A:** Thank you Maria. This smells terrific. _(speaking to the maid who serves her breakfast)_

 **L:** Thanks Maria. I'm freakingly hungry.

Anya's reading the papers, suddenly she let her fork fall down her plate. She's reading an article on Clarke. Lexa's Clarke.

 **A:** OMG... Lexi!!! Your future wife's on the papers.

_(Lexa sensing her face blushing grabs the papers immediately)_

There she is. Her Clarke smiling at her. It's an article to promote the opening of her art gallery... The Grounder's.

Her fingers tremble while she carresses her picture absentmindedly.

Anya closely watching her sister. Smile creeping on her lips.

It's the first time in many years since she saw her sister like this. And she's genuinely happy for her.

Lexa, sensing her sisters graze... looks up to her... Eyes filled with happiness...

She folds the paper deciding that she'll cut up Clarke's picture and put it in her agenda.

Just thinking about it, gives her the tickles.

She can't wait for tomorrow. She's longing to see her blonde beauty.

* * *

Raven wokes up first. Realizing she's in her bedroom... She walks gracefully in the kitchen busying herself to prepare breakfast.

Clarke woke up breathless and sweaty...

She dreamt of her. Of Lexa. Rated -18 dreams. She's red. As though she orgasmed a million times.

She heard Raven making breakfast in the kitchen... So she put on her bathrobe and head out of her room.

 **C:** Hey Rae. Good morning...

 **R:** Hey Love... What's with the flushed face? Ohhh... You had wet dreams din't you?

 **C:** Stop it! You're  a crazy idiot.

 **R:** Kidding, princess!! How come I woke up in my room? I clearly remembered sleeping with my head on your lap...

 **C:** I carried you to your room. See I'm a good friend unlike you.

 **R:** Thanks Love. I'm a good friend too you know. I made us breakfast. BTW can you go get the morning papers please...

Clarke went to the front door to retrieve the morning papers.

She scans it knowing the article about her will be published today.

And there she is. Page 6. Slightly wondering if Lexa saw the article.

Today's a busy day for her because tomorrow's the opening. She can't wait. Longing to see her beautiful Lexa.


	3. The Day Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise will brighten Lexa's and Anya's day.  
> Clarke's planning a surprise for Lexa.  
> The day ends with Clarke wanting more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Restaurants name and menus are real.  
> You can verify yourself.  
> Suggestions, comments and kudos are more than welcome.

An hour later the Woods sisters were ready to attack the day.

Dressed in their Armani pantsuits. Anya with her braided dirty blonde hair on the side and Lexa who wore her auburn hair down looks like they're gonna conquer a damn war.

And sure they are. They are the Woods sisters after all. They are born for this.

As they are leaving...

**A:** Can I drive us to work Lexi? Please? _(looking at Lexa with puppy eyes)_

**L:** We pay Semet for that A. Let the guy do his job.

**A:** You're such a killjoy, smartass.

As they're braving the San Fran traffic, Lexa keeps on wandering what Clarke is up to. Thinking if she's thinking of her too...

Anya nudged her as they were arriving in the underground garage.

They make their way to the elevator and up to the top floor.

Friday morning was a breeze filled with meetings and contracts signing. Without knowing it's time for lunch.

Anya and Lexa headed to their fave restaurant just across their building. Il Fornaio, an Italian restaurant.

As they are accompanied to their table, Lexa asked for her fave white wine before she is seated.

**L:** One bottle of _Anas-Cetta Elvio Cogno 2013_ please.

The waiter nods politely as he walks away.

**A:** One whole bottle Lexi? Really? _(brows furrowed as she looks at Lexa)_

**L:** Oh who's the killjoy now huh!! _(laughing at Anya)_

Anya looks smilingly at her sister wondering if it's really a good idea to drink an entire bottle of wine. But being a good sister that she is... She didn't argue back.

The waiter came back with the bottle and took their order.

**A:** I'm having the _Pennoni A La Vodka_ please. Thank you.

**L:** And I'm having the _Salmone Con Spinaci._ Thank you.

Half way to their lunch, Lexa's cell phone rings. As she looks at the phone screen, her face glows as she sees Lincoln's name.

**L:** Hey badass, how are you?

**Li:** Heda!! _*commander*_ I'm great. Hope you are too. And Anya?

**L:** The nerd's OK. She's in front of me stuffing her face with pasta _(laughing at Anya while pointing at her)_

**A:** Shop of _*be quiet*_ Dork! _(clearly annoyed by her sister)._ Tell Linc that I miss his ugly face!

**Li:** I heard you A. I miss you too. And you Lex. That is why you have to come and get me at the airport. My plane just landed. Surpriiiiiiise!!

**L:** _(smiling uncontrollably)_ For real Linc? OMG.. I'll finish lunch and I'm coming. That OK with you?

**Li:** Sure Lex... Thank your time. I'm gonna go grab something to eat while I wait for you. Thanks and see you soon.

Lexa and Anya's happy to know that their cousin's alive. He's in the Marine Corps for two years now...

With that they finish lunch so Lexa could go pick Lincoln up.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Clarke and Raven are ready to go.

Raven owns Mechanic Haven Garage located on the Dogpatch District. She works with their friends Monty Green and Jasper Jordan. They work well together. Clients keep coming in and bringing new clients too. Business is booming.

Clarke owns The Grounder's Art Gallery. It's her baby. A childhood dream coming true.

As Clarke walks up to the gallery, her assistant and BFF#2 Octavia Blake walks up to her.

**O:** Good morning princess. I want to tell you that for today you have nothing to worry about. Everything's A-okay for tomorrow's opening. _(hugging and beaming at Clarke)_

**C:** Good morning O... Really?? I freaking love you. I couldn't make it without you O. You're my life saver. You're sure everything's OK?

**O:** Positive babe. Positive.

**C:** So, can I be at the atelier without being disturbed today? I have to do a piece for someone.

**O:** Sure thing C. Just buzz me if you want something.

**C:** Thank you O.

With that Clarke sways herself to the atelier.

She readies her easel, a blank canvas and her oil paints ready.

She pulls the Forbes magazine with Lexa on the front cover from her bag and proceeds to create a painting of her. She hopes it will be ready and dry so she can give it to her tomorrow night.

By lunch time, Octavia buzzes in to ask her if she wants something to eat.

**O:** C. I'm ordering from Hard Knox Café. Want something to eat?

**C:** Yes please. One _Spicy Chicken Sandwich_ and two _Ace Pear Cider _ _.___ Thanks O.

**O:** Gotcha... I'll deliver it to you when it arrives.

**C:** Thanks babe.

Twenty minutes later Octavia came bringing her order... As she was leaving she caught sight of the unfinished painting...

**O:** _(visibly shocked)_ Why on earth are you painting Lexa Woods, Clarke?

**C:** _(blushing lightly)_ It's a long story O. But promise I'll tell you sooner or later. I promise.

**O:** _(frowning slightly)_ Whatever you say, boss! _(turning her heels to leave)_

**C:** _(murmuring to herself)_ I'm gonna tell her at some point. Just not now, not yet.

Hours passes and she finally put her brush down. The painting's finished and she loved it. Hoping Lexa will love it as much as her.

By five o'clock, Octavia buzzes in to say she's leaving and that she'll see her tomorrow evening...

Thirty minutes later and she's leaving too. As she's locking the door, she senses someone is staring at her...  
She turned around and there she is. Lexa freaking Woods.

* * *

 By one thirty, Anya's heading back to their building and Lexa's on her way to the airport to pick up Lincoln.

She decided to have her afternoon off to catch up with her cousin.

She actually planned to go jogging near where she saw Clarke the previous day hoping to see her.

As she arrived at the airport, Lincoln saw her first. Eagerly running towards her. Arms flung open to hug his cousin.

**Li** **:** Leeeeeeexxxxx! I missed you _(hugging her tightly)_

**L:** I miss you more badass!!! Come on. We have some catching up to do.

Lexa instructed Semet to drive them home. As they arrived, Lincoln looks up at the mansion, his head full of fond memories of this place.

Lincoln went upstairs to his old room to put away his luggage while Lexa serves them both a glass of scotch.

**L:** I'm happy to see you alive and kicking Linc. With all that's happening in this world... I'm so happy you're here.

**Lin:** Mochof, _*thank you*_ Lex. I'm thankful to be here.

****L:**** Monin hou _*welcome, home*_ Linc

They clink their glasses toasting to their seeing each other again.

By five thirty Lexi excuses herself for a needed jog. Linc then goes to his room to rest before Anya arrives from work.

Lexa changes to her jogging gear and off she goes. Wishing to see Clarke again.

* * *

**C:** _(hands shaking and face blushing)_ Hi, Lexa... You... Uhmmm surprised me. _(trying to hide her smile)_

**L:** _(face flushed from jogging and seeing Clarke)_ Hi!!! Yeah... I wanted to see you before tomorrow night... I hope you don't mind.

**C:** _(flattered obviously)_ I don't mind really... What can I do for you?

**L:** For tomorrow can I bring some people with me? Family actually... My sister and cousin... If that's OK...

**C:** Of course it's OK Lexa. The more the merrier. _(smiling sheepishly)_ And I can't wait to meet them.

**L:** Thank you _Klark _ _ _ _.____ (hugging her)_

Clarke's thankful Lexa can't see her face blushing but she knows that she can feel her heart beating fast.

Lexa's in heaven in Clarke's embrace. She doesn't want to break it.

It was Clarke who broke the hug and immediately they each sensed lose. And they crave to be in each others arms once again.

**L:** Do you mind me asking for your number? _(offering Clarke her phone so she can put in her number)_

**C:** Oh no of course not. Here's my digits _(taps away her number on Lexa's phone with a smile on her face)_

**L:** Thanks I'll send you a message promise. I have to go though. My sister will be home soon. Take care Clarke. See you tomorrow. ( _leaning on Clarke, she gave her a chaste but longing kiss on her cheek)_

**C:** Take care Lex. I can't wait to see you again. _(face flushed because of Lexa's kiss)_

As she looks at Lexa jogging away, she carreses her cheek absentmindedly. Savoring the moment. And wishing that there will be more.


	4. Frustrations and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Woods will be out celebrating.  
> Will Clarke be there?  
> And who's coming to visit who?

As Lexa expected, Anya's already home when she arrived.

Forever curious that she is Anya can't help but ask her where was she.

 **A:** Where were you, Dorky? I thought you were catching up with Lincoln...

 **L:** I was but you know me well enough. I need my afternoon jog.

 **A:** Yeah right. You went to see Clarke, am I right? _(brows raised with a smirk on her lips)_

 **L:** _(blushing as she was caught red-handed)_ Uhmmm well... Yeah I bumped into her... What are the odds? Coincidence right?

 **A:** We live in Silverview, her gallery's in Potrero... How is that a coincidence? _(laughing while looking at Lexa curiously)_

As Lexa was about to reply, Lincoln came running down to see them... Lexa can't thank him enough for his interruption.

 **Linc:** Anyaaaaaaaa!! _(giving Anya one of his famous bear hugs)_ I've missed you Cheekbones.

 **A:** I've missed you too Badass! 

Before Anya could embarrass her in front of Lincoln, Lexa rapidly changed their topic of conversation.

 **L:** So where are we celebrating your return Linc?

 **Linc:** Uhmmm... Spacewalker maybe? It's been ages since I've been there...

 **A:** Spacewalker it is then.

As they're heading for the dining room, Lexa texted Clarke as promised...

 _"Clarke it's Lexa. I hope you had a good day and you arrived home safely. I'm going out tonight with my sister and cousin. We will be at Spacewalker. If you're free I would love to see you there. Xoxo"_

For dinner, Linc wanted Filipino food. Maria their chef since they were kids is a Filipina so they kind of grew up eating and loving Filipino food. And Linc sure misses it.

She made them their favorites... _Lumpiang Shanghai, Menudo, Chicken Adobo with White Rice and Leche Flan_ for dessert.

The Woods are all contented with wide smiles after eating.

Remembering their childhood... Once carefree and innocent.

* * *

Clarke arrived home feeling as if she's in heaven.

She still can't believe that Lexa came to see her and she even asked for her number.

Maaaaan... Lexa Woods is hitting on her and she could've been more proud.

As she entered their hallway she could smell the delicious aroma that's coming from the kitchen...

Raven Reyes is cooking dinner. Today's menu is Cuban... _Empanadas, Bistec de Palomilla and Dulce de Leche ice cream._

Clarke loves it when Raven cooks as she herself is not so keen with cooking even if she has the recipe In front of her.

 **C:** OMG... Rae, you're a freaking chef!! This smells delicious.

 **R:** Thanks babe. I know you can't cook even if your life depends on it, _(smirking at Clarke)_ and as the saying goes... If you want things done, do it yourself. _(winking at Clarke)_

Before Clarke can reply, her phone buzzed.

It's a text message from a number she didn't recognize...

When she opened it... A huge grin was creeping on her lips. Lexa texted her as she promised...

She was about to reply when her phone started ringing... It's her mom, Abby Griffin... She smiled remembering it has been ages since they saw each other.

 **C:** Hey, Mom! How are you? It's been ages... You're on speaker. Raven's here...

 **R:** Hi Mama Griff!!! _(Raven shouted)_

 **Ab:** Girls!! I'm fine. I miss you and Raven!! That is why I'm coming to visit tonight with Marcus.... Raven didn't told you hasn't she?

Clarke looks at Raven confused but not for long.... She then realizes that's the reason why Raven cooked tonight...

 **R:** _(looking at Clarke with sad puppy eyes mouthing I'm so sorry)_ I didn't have the time to tell her she just came home, Mama Griff...

 **Ab:** Clarke... You don't mind do you? I mean I hope....

 **C:** No of course not Mum... See you tonight...

 **Ab:** See you two tonight then... Bye hun.

 **C:** Bye mom. See you guys in a few.

With that she hang up looking at Raven with fury but she subsided because it's true they haven't seen Abby for the longest time.

 **R:** Babe I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you but that backfired huh?

 **C:** It's OK Rae it's just Lexa wanted to see me at Spacewalker tonight. I just have to say no... I'll see her tomorrow.

 **R:** OMG C... I'm so sorry... We can go after dinner or something...

 **C:** You know Mom... She'll talk for forever and will be downing bottles of wine. I know they'll crash here for the night. It's OK Rae no worries.

Before helping Raven set the table... She sent Lexa a reply.

 _"Hey Lexa... Glad to see your message. Happy to know you keep your promises. I would love to be there with you but my mom's coming for dinner. And dinner with the Griffins can finish at around 5am. She'll be staying for the night. I know you guys will be having fun. Think of me though cause I know I will be. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Xoxo"_

As she waited for Lexa to reply, she started to set the dining table. Slightly remembering the day Abby introduced Markus Kane to her.

Markus Kane owns Arkadia Medical Hospital. Abby's the Head Neurosurgeon. Clarke sometimes does extras there when they're swamped.

Clarke accepted that her mom is seeing someone else. Besides, it's been 5 years since her dad, Jake died. It was time for her mom to be happy again. Marcus makes her happy and that is enough for Clarke.

She heard her mom's car parking in the driveway. Together with Raven, they opened up to welcome them with open arms.

* * *

Lexa's all ready for tonight. Tight white jeans, rolled just above her ankles, black tight v-cut shirt and a pair of Yeezy. Light make-up, and her hair styled to her liking. She's a hunk! Her muscled arms and her abs are a sight.

The ladies will surely want to eye fuck her all night but the only lady she would want to eye fuck with or more is Clarke.

As she exited the bathroom... Her phone buzzed. It's Clarke. Her smile dimmed a bit after she finished reading her message. Halfheartedly she replied to her.

 _"No worries Clarke. A bit disappointed though. I wanted to see you. But family comes first. I get that. We will see each other tomorrow and I can't wait. I'm happy that you will be thinking of me. I'll be thinking of you too. Have a nice evening. Xoxo"_

As they were about to leave, Lexa couldn't help but feel frustrated. She wanted to see Clarke badly. She knows she'll have a good time with Anya and Lincoln but she wanted Clarke.

Even if she don't know where this thing with Clarke is heading... She swears fealty to her. Never will she allow herself to be tempted by no other than Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I introduced myself on this chapter. And all the Filipino food mentionned above are my personal favorites...


	5. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the day They're waiting for is here...  
> What can this night behold?  
> Find out...

Their Friday night was fun or at least Anya and Lincoln thought so.

Lexa however is not her usual self. She wasn't sober either drinking _Gin and Tonic_ all night.

Lincoln had a great night. It's been a long time since he had fun, he thought.

There are plenty of people, guys and girls alike who couldn't help but eye fuck the three Woods.

Anya sure enjoyed the attention. Lincoln has hots for a gorgeous girl with long black hair that's no other than Clarke's BFF#2 Octavia Blake.

She's at Spacewalker with her brother Bellamy Blake and their friends Monty and Jasper.

Raven and Clarke was invited of course but they're having dinner with Abby and Marcus.

The boys are playing _Beer Pong_ when Lincoln approached Octavia.

 **Linc:** Hi! I'm Lincoln. _(extending his hands to shake Octavia's)_

 **O:** Hi! And I'm Octavia. _(taking Lincoln's hand to hers)_ So what brings you here?

 **Linc:** Oh I just came home. I'm in the Marines. This hole is my fave around here.

 **O:** You're in the Marines? No wonder you needed a break. Here... _(sliding a tequila shot in Lincoln's direction)_ Cheers to life then!! _(drinking her shot)_

 **Linc:** Cheers to life and love! _(drinking his shot while winking and taking in Octavia's beauty)_

Octavia is smitten. So is Lincoln but not trusting the alcohol in their system they decided mutually to have small talks with a little flirting naturally.

Anya looks at her cousin flirting with a beautiful girl with a little grin on her face.

Lexa however looks at them with frustration written all over her face.

She got up suddenly pushing her empty glass away...

 **A:** Where are you going Lexa?

 **L:** Home. I've had enough. You coming or not?

 **A:** I'll stay a while with Lincoln. That okay?

 **L:** Yeah, yeah. See you guys tomorrow then.

And with that she went out using the back door. Semet's already waiting for her with the car.

Lexa didn't enjoy much. She has every reason to enjoy but her one and only reason isn't there with her.

When they arrived home, Lexa didn't even bother to shower or change... She slumps on her bead, dead ass tired and frustrated.  
Before falling in Morphee's arms she texted Clarke.

_"Hi Clarke! I'm home already... I hope you had a fun night... How I wish it to be 7pm already just so I can see you once again. I think of you. Xoxo."_

* * *

Clarke and Raven had a night of remembrance, laughter and white wine. Abby and Marcus were proud of the girls.

They have accomplished so much, each living their passion. Mechanics for Raven and Arts for Clarke. Abby knows Jake would've been proud of their daughter.

Clarke's having fun even though her thoughts drifts towards Lexa most of the time.

Thinking if the brunette's being hit on or Lexa having hots for someone else. Thinking about it makes her stomach turn.

Raven knows and feels what her bestfriend is thinking. She's feeling guilty by ruining her night.

But Clarke reassures her that it's not her fault and on the contrary she's happy to see her mom and Marcus.

Like as Clarke expected Abby and Marcus stayed for the night. As she prepares the guest room, her phone vibrated. It's a text message from Lexa. Her face reddened while she reads it. She can't stop smiling while she responded...

_"Hey Lex. I had a fun night. Lots of laughter and remembering the good old days. I think my blood turned to white wine. Had lots of it. Hope you had a great time though. I can't wait to see you tonight. I think of you too. Xoxo."_

* * *

It's 10am when Lexa woke up. Anya and Lincoln are still fast asleep. She looked at her phone and she saw Clarke's reply.

She smiled. She wanted to reply but thinking that maybe the blonde is still sleeping, she decided to text her a little later.

Maria, their chef is cooking breakfast when she went down. Filipino breakfast is the best. _Longanissa, Garlic Fried Rice, Ripe Mangoes and Black Coffee_. It surely cured her hangover.

As she was finishing, Anya came down...

 **A:** Hey Dork... Sleep well?

 **L:** Good morning to you too Nerd! Yeah a bit hangover but thanks to Maria, I'm A-ok!

 **A:** Uhmmm... You were weird yesterday though. You seem off.

 **L:** No I'm not!!! Why do you say that?

 **A:** I know you Lexa. Is it Clarke??

 **L:** _(face blushing)_ Uhmmm yeah... I wanted to see her yesterday night but she had something going on. Family stuff.

 **A:** _(sympathetic face)_ You'll see her tonight, Lex. Chill!! Anyways I think Lincoln scored a date with his brunette. Tonight. At Clarke's opening. She's her assistant and her bestfriend. You two have dates while I'm a loner. Wtf??

 **L:** Oh?!! He's fast. Maybe you'll meet someone tonight... Who knows... So chill A. I'm gonna go to the flower shop. Tulips and roses? Too much?

 **A:** No, of course not. It'll be perfect Lex.

L: Thanks! Gotta go. See you later Nerd!

* * *

Clarke was busy all day. Making sure everything is in place. Octavia is a big help too.

There is a private space in the gallery for special featurings. She hang up her painting of Lexa with the perfect lightning and effects. It's majestic.

She hopes deep down that she'll love it.

By 4h30, the two best friends went home to change and get ready.

For tonight, Clarke is wearing a long navy blue sparkling dress showing just enough cleavage to make her feel beautiful. Light makeup but a luscious red matte lipstick. Her hair styled in light curls. She wore her favorite black open toes heel. She's perfect.

Raven's already at the gallery to help ushered guests and everything.

Not wanting to drive, Clarke ordered an Uber but before she can valid the transaction, her phone rings... It's Lexa.

 **L:** Clarke, It's Lexa... uhmmm I'm wondering if maybe I can accompany you to the opening... It will be my pleasure.

 **C:** Hey Lex... Are you sure? I'm on the point of ordering an Uber. I don't want to disturb you or something...

 **L:** You're kidding right? I'm coming to collect you. Text me the address okay?

 **C:** Thank you Lex. I just sent it... Did you received it?

 **L:** Yup, all good. I'll call when I arrive. See you.

 **C:** See you...

Clarke is now super nervous. Lexa's gonna pick her up. She's the happiest and the luckiest woman on earth... Lexa Woods... One of the most powerful CEO in the world... Is coming to pick her up.

She arranged her hair and makeup to make sure she's presentable or more. She wants Lexa and she's determined to have her tonight.

* * *

Lexa's a sight to behold. Black satin fitted Armani pantsuit with a white button up and a bow tie. A tailored Louis Vuitton heels, light makeup and perfectly coiffed hair.

When she finished, she called up Clarke to ask if she can go pick her up, the blonde accepted the offer.

Lexa's over the moon... She then told Anya and Lincoln to go ahead and that she will be arriving soon.

Lexa told Semet to drive Anya and Lincoln so she can be alone with Clarke.

She then takes one of her most prized possession and newly acquired car out of the garage. A red _Bugatti Chiron_. One of the most expensive car in the world. Only the best for Clarke, Lexa thought.

She arrived at the address Clarke texted to her. She's feeling extremely nervous as she approach the house. She realizes that Clarke is her weakness. She called Clarke to tell her that she's here.

As Clarke opened the door, Lexa's legs turned to jellos and her jaw dropped. There is a goddess in front of her and she's feeling extremely lucky to be her "date" for tonight.

Clarke smirks at her knowing that she made an effect on Lexa. She is literally blushing and butterflies are all over her. Lexa completely forgot to give her the bouquet when Clarke asked her...

 **C:** The bouquet's gorgeous... Is it for me?

 **L:** Oh right... Sorry I'm still picking my jaw off the floor. You're gorgeous Clarke. I'm honored to be here.

 **C:** Stop it Lex... I'm literally turning into a tomato right now. You sure know how to compliments women huh...

 **L:** My compliments are only for you Clarke. _(tending her the bouquet and taking her towards the car)_

 **C:** You're drop dead gorgeous Lexa. You're beautiful. _(looking at Lexa with twinkling eyes)_ Thank you for coming and for the flowers.

Lexa opened Clarke's door and she went to the driver's seat ready to take them to Clarke's gallery opening night.

When they arrived, the gallery is already packed with people. As they give the valet Lexa's keys, people are turning their heads to see who just arrived. Lexa's used to the attention but Clarke isn't. Not yet.

As they entered the gallery, people are whispering and eyeing them with opened jaws. Octavia saw them and went up to the stage to announce them.

 **O:** Ladies and Gentlemen... Please welcome Clarke Griffin, our gorgeous host and the owner of the Grounder's Art Gallery and Lexa Woods, one of the 50 Most Powerful CEOs in this universe.

People are clapping intensely while looking clearly stunned.

Clarke and Lexa made their way to the stage. Clarke took the mic from Octavia and started her speech.

 **C:** I want to thank each and everyone of you present tonight. This gallery is a childhood dream come true. Octavia my assistant and best friend... Thank you, without you this couldn't even happen. You're one of the best. Raven, my sister from another mother... Thank you for being there. For your support and love. My parents and Marcus... This is for you guys too and Dad, I hope you're proud of me up there in heaven. To my family and friends, thank you for the continuous love and support. To all who supported me and who sponsored us, Thank you for being part of this dream. And lastly, I want to thank someone special who's making me smile and blush and have butterflies this past week... You know who you are... _(while looking at Lexa, blushing)_ Please enjoy the night everyone. Thank you...

After her speech, she took Lexa by the arm and guided her to the special room.

As they walk in... Lexa is teary eyed. She saw the most beautiful painting of herself looking right back at her.

She couldn't even speak. She's in awe not by her face but how she was painted. It's surreal. It's like in a dream.

She looked at Clarke squeezing her hands and then she pulled Clarke closer to her. Their faces are inches apart, forehead touching.

Lexa looks at Clarke's luscious lips and she pulled her face closer so that she can take her lips into hers.

Clarke responded by tugging Lexa's lower lip. They kissed slowly at first savoring each other but soon enough it became primal and hungry.

As they both broke away to let each other breath, Emerald Green meets Crystal Blue once again and without knowing it they both said the three words they wanted to hear... **_"I am Yours"_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the very late update.I have long work hours of I even misses my Lexa hours. I promise to dwell on the other characters on the next chapter.


	6. The Aftermath Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about the reactions of their family and friends... Find out what they feel about Clexa. Relationships are forming anew.

As Clarke and Lexa descended from the stage, guests, family, and friends were a bit shocked to be honest. But they don't exactly know what's going on.

Anya and Raven wasn't that shocked knowing what had happened but Octavia, Lincoln, Abby, Marcus, Bellamy, Finn even Jasper and Monty were confused.

Her best friends knew about her bisexuality but she remained closeted from the rest of her entourage.

Finn who is Clarke's ex was furious. He couldn't even imagine being replaced by a woman and that her name would be Lexa Woods. They were in a relationship for five years. Clarke called it quits because she has fallen out of love. Finn couldn't still accept that he lost the love of his life. And now, seeing her with Lexa just proved that Clarke really turned the pages and she's moving on.

* * *

Octavia suddenly remembered about the painting of Lexa that Clarke painted just yesterday. She felt as if she was left out because Clarke didn't told her about their "relationship" but she knows that Clarke may have her reasons why. As she was buried in her thoughts.... Lincoln came up to see her...

 **Linc:** Uhmmm Hi, beautiful! _(giving Octavia a peck on the cheek)_

 **O:** _(blushing)_ Oh! Hi, handsome....

 **Linc:** So, your best friend and my cousin then, huh?!

 **O:** Lexa Woods is your cousin??? And you didn't even told me....

 **Linc:** I don't usually talk about my family ties the first time I meet a girl, you know...

 **O:** Yeah, sorry! My bad...

 **Linc:** Don't worry Octavia, if they're really together... Lexa will take care of Clarke. She's one of those selfless persons out there. She'll see to her needs as her own and treats her family and friends as her own. I know Lexa. Don't worry.

 **O:** I guess... If Clarke's happy then I am for her. But if Lexa hurts her, I will personally see to it that Lexa's head is cut off.

 **Linc:** Defensive huh?? Come here... _(pulling Octavia in a tight embrace)_

Octavia is glad Lincoln can't see her face cause she's red as a beetroot. She feels secured in his arms. And can stay like that forever.

* * *

Raven sees Octavia and Lincoln in a tight embrace, not wanting to interrupt them she diriges herself to the buffet. Eyes on the floor she bumped into someone.... Anya!

 **A:** F****! Can't you look where you are going? Jesus Christ!

 **R:** Omg I'm so sorry... I admit I wasn't looking... I'm so sorry... _(face flushed, eyes darted towards the floor)_

 **A:** I'm kidding... It's OK. I wasn't looking either. _(smiling at Raven)_ I'm Anya by the way.

 **R:** Raven Reyes... Nice to meet you...

 **A:** Anya Woods...  _(extending her hand to shake Raven's hand)_

 **R:** Woods? Like Lexa Woods? _(taking Anya's hand)_

 **A:** Yup, she's my sister actually... I knew this would happen though so I'm not so shocked... Are you?

 **R:** I'm her best friend, roomate and her sister from another mother. Of course I know!!! I know they met three days ago but I didn't knew something's already going on...

 **A:** Well, there's nothing going on yet... But maybe after that speech... Things might accelerate a bit. _(winking)_

 **R:** Omg!!! You're crazy. _(laughing out loud)_

 **A:** I'm crazy alright. _(looking attentively at Raven, assessing her face and beauty)_

Raven is blushing all over, feeling Anya's graze on her.

Anya couldn't help but noticed how attractive Raven is. She's actually her type of woman and Anya couldn't thank Lexa enough.

 **R:** So what do you do? Oh, let me guess... Woods Holdings huh?!

 **A:** Yup. I'm Lexa's VP and advisor. And you?

 **R:** I own Mechanics Haven garage actually... _(feeling proud of her baby)_

 **A:** I heard about Mechanics Haven... Good reputation actually. Mind If drop by sometimes?... My car needs a little tinkering...

 **R:** Thank you, I strive to do my best. No I don't mind. Come by anytime... It will be my pleasure to have a look at it.

 **A:** Surely, you have someone to do that for you huh? We can have coffee, I mean if you want too..

 **R:** Ohhh you're asking me out... You're smooth. _(giggling)_ Yeah, sure coffee... With pleasure. Tomorrow?

 **A:** _(brows raised)_ Your shop is open on a Sunday?

 **R:** Uhmmm no but that doesn't mean we can't meet elsewhere right?

 **A:** Oh so, who is asking out who, now?

 **R:** Tomorrow then? Skaibox Coffeeshop? 3pm?

 **A:** Direct to the point, then! I can't wait Reyes! _(eyeing Raven while drinking her flute of champagne)_

The Woods and The Skaikru,  _(Octavia insist on calling their friends group Skaikru because they spend most of their free time in Skaibox)_ who could've imagine that? Destiny sure know it's way in our lives.

* * *

Abby's still in a state of confusion obviously she can't imagine her daughter with another woman... Not mentioning Lexa Woods. She thought maybe she's dreaming but Marcus told her that she's not.

 **M:** Clarke's happy, Abby. You have to be happy for her. She's happy for you. For us.

 **Ab:** I know but I never thought of her being with a woman. She was with Finn for God's sake.

 **M:** Love knows no gender, age, background and all that. You know that right?

 **Ab:** I know Marcus but I thought I knew who she was. She could've told us last night.

 **M:** Maybe she doesn't knew it yet... She'll talk to you when she's ready Abby. I know you are still in shock but you need to accept and understand her, OK?

 **Ab:** You're such a good man. You help me to be a better person each day. I love you.

 **M:** I love you too, hun!

* * *

Bellamy, Monty and Jasper were talking with each other assessing what had happened.

 **B:** Shiiit! I think Clarke's dating my boss... The f***!!!

 **Mo:** Oh yeah I forgot you work at Woods Holdings....

 **J:** And I think your sister is dating your boss' cousin, from what I see and heard. _(pointing at Lincoln and Octavia)_

 **Mo:** There will be a conflict of interest soon... You understand what I mean right?

 **J:** You will need to resign sooner or later Bellamy. You can't drink beer with your boss at Skaibox when we will all be together...

 **B:** That will be awkward as hell. F***. My job pays well! Girls are so influential... Damn the opposite sex.

 **J and Mo:** Cheers to that! _(all three clunking their flutes of champagne)_

 **J:** Octavia should've dated me!!

 **B:** That's gross Jasper!! And shut the F up!

 **J:** Kidding just kidding.

* * *

Everyone is slightly over the initial shock. Flutes of champagne were downed. They still don't know where Clarke and Lexa went after her speech.

The two are exactly were they want to be. In each others arms. Not wanting to let go. Wanting for the moment to last. But they should be going.

Clarke needs to be with her guests... But how can she let go, when Lexa's peppering her neck with kisses... Light at first but it's becoming needy and greedy.

Clarke just wants to burst, right there and then. But she knows, she just can't disappear.

 **C:** _(moaning)_ Lexaaa, We have to go back you know... I'm the host.  _(grinning lightly)_

 **L:** Do we have to go back? I want to stay here with you. I can't stop kissing you.

 **C:** We have to... Even for a few hours. Then we could do and go wherever you want... Promise.

 **L:** You promised Clarke. Two hours and we'll be outta here, OK?

 **C:** Promise babe. You made my night by the way...

 **L:** _(flustered by Clarke calling her babe)_ And it's not over yet, baby. Our night's just starting. You made my world. And thank you for the painting. Your art is out of this world. _(kissing Clarke softly on the lips)_

Slowly they let go of each other, walking through the door to meet their guests once again.

Like Lexa said the night is just starting. This night is the beginning of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 will be out by monday maybe.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter though.


End file.
